The present invention generally relates to a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method that may prevent and/or deter a theft and/or a removal of one or more articles from a display stand. The alarm apparatus may have a base, a main body and/or a head unit. The alarm apparatus may monitor an integrity of the attachment of the main body to the base with a separation sensor. The head unit may be tethered to and/or in communication with the base and/or the main body with a primary tether cable that may communicate power and/or data to and/or from the head unit.
Further, the head unit may be affixed to a first article, such as, for example, a portable electronic device and may secure the first article to the display. The system may have a peripheral tether and/or a peripheral sensor that may secure a second article, such as, for example, a portable electronic device to the base and/or the main body. The first article and/or the second article may be on display and/or may be used, manipulated, tested and/or transported by consumers in an environment, such as, for example, a retail store.
It is generally known that retailers of a variety of articles use all-in-one security systems to secure samples of the articles to displays. The security systems are self-contained devices that monitor the security of a single article tethered thereto and sound an alarm if the security of the single article becomes compromised. Consumers interact with the samples at or near the displays. Pricing information and product availability may be placed on or near the display. Retailers use known security systems to maintain an availability of the samples and/or to control a location of the samples to allow consumers to have exposure to the articles. The security systems are provided in all-in-one configurations to allow for ease in installation, operation, repair and replacement. Moreover, if additional samples are later designated for display, additional security systems may be installed and configured to meet the needs of the retailers.
The samples exist in a variety of shapes and sizes and have a variety of display requirements. For example, some samples require only a single mechanical tether to attach the samples to the display. Some samples have additional fixed and/or removable parts that also require tethering to the display. Some samples require a seating orientation with respect to the display to maintain the sample in an upright or a level configuration for viewing by the consumers. Many samples require power connections and/or data connections to allow an operational interaction between the consumer and the samples. Many samples require proprietary plugs for power connections.
As a result, known security systems are provided and/or are used by retailers to tether a sample to its display and/or to alert security personnel of theft, destruction and/or tampering of the sample. Typically, the known security systems have non-redundant technology with a sensor to detect a single attachment of the sample to the tether. Additionally, known security systems monitor an integrity of the tether itself. Therefore, if the tether is cut, removed and/or tampered with, the security systems may sound an alarm. Further, known security systems provide power to the articles through power cables. Additionally, known security systems provide pedestals attached to the display that house components of the security systems. The pedestals are attached to the display to seat the samples away from the display and any advertisements of pricing information and/or the product information. The pedestals act to draw consumers' attention to the samples on display.
However, space for advertising pricing information and/or product information in a retail environment may be limited depending on the number of samples on display in a given area. Known security systems provide no means for advertising pricing information and/or availability information from the pedestal. Therefore, additional advertising space is required on the display to situate the pricing information and/or availability information.
Further, known security systems fail to provide redundant sensors to reduce the risk that a thief may defeat the security system. Known security systems fail to monitor an integrity of the power connection to the sample to ensure that the sample is in place and remains operational for interaction with consumers. Moreover, known security systems are difficult to adapt to samples that vary in shape and size, that have multiple and/or removable parts and/or that have proprietary power connections. Further, known security systems are designed to secure a single sample to the display. As a result, a variety of known security systems are required in a single retail store to secure the variety of samples on display. The known security systems fail to provide universal adaptability to a variety of samples and fail to secure more than one sample to the display in an all-in-one configuration.
A need, therefore, exists for a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing articles. Further, a need exists for a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing two or more articles in a self-contained, all-in-one configuration. Still further, a need exists for a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing articles that vary in shape, size and/or number of components to be secured. Still further, a need exists for a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing articles in a plurality of display configurations, including, but not limited to, varying a number and/or a type of mechanical tethers and/or electrical tethers, controlling seating orientations of the articles and/or varying a number and/or a type of power connections and/or data connections for the articles.
Still further, a need exists for a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing articles that provides a pedestal to seat the articles away from a display. Still further, a need exists for a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing articles that provides redundant sensors to reduce the risk of theft or compromise of the articles. Still further, a need exists for a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing articles that provide means for displaying pricing information and/or availability information. Still further, a need exists for a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing articles that monitors an integrity of the power connections to the articles to ensure that the sample is in place and remains operational for interaction with consumers. Moreover, a need exists for a multi-sensor alarm apparatus, a system and/or a method for securing articles that is easy to install, operate, repair and/or replace and that is universally adaptable to redundantly secure a wide variety of portable electronic devices.